Go Your Own Way
by Cara-dactyl
Summary: Sequel to my other fanfic, 'Fault Lines'. Kevin and Edd have graduated and moved onto two different colleges, where new lives, and new opportunities await them, as well as two people they never in their wildest dreams expected to meet. KevEdd, and Rev!KevEdd
1. Chapter 1: Synopsis

I'm backkkkk! So here is the very start of my sequel. I wanna say- I am so sorry that I am rushing these things, but in about two weeks, I am moving back to my OWN college. Once I'm there I guarantee you, there will be weeks on end where I will not update. I don't wanna hold you guys in suspense forever like that, so I'll start on this before I leave.

I just wanna clear something up. Since I'm gonna be referring to both regular and reverse Kevin a lot in the same chapters, this is how it's gonna go-

Reverse! Kevin- Kevin Barr

*Regular Kevin- Kevin Joseph Barr, or Kevin J.

Reverse! Eddward- Eddward, ONLY Eddward

*Regular Eddward- Edd, or Double D/dweeb/dork

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, nor do I own Reverse! Edd or Kevin. These are other people's toys and I'm just playing with them.

***WARNING:** IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'FAULT LINES' BEFORE THIS, there might be times that you won't understand some references or some of the things that happen between Double D and Kevin. You don't HAVE to read it first, but it would help you. Kinda like, you wouldn't read Harry Potter & the Chamber of Secrets without reading the Sorcerer's Stone first, would you? Kinda along those lines.

* * *

_**Synopsis:**_

* * *

Kevin Barr was proud to say that everything in his life was perfectly normal, thank you very much. He didn't believe in such things as fate, or destiny. He didn't believe that when you were born, your life was already planned out just like a movie, and no matter how you fought or objected, you would fulfill some pre-determined destiny. The Sciences were his lady; he believed that he was an organism born of another, and that he could live his life however he chose, until his dying day. Kevin Barr also didn't believe that life was out to get him, or that there was a strange aura surrounding his entire world. At least, he didn't believe that until he got into college.

This ginger-haired 18 year old prodigy had enjoyed his young life so far, regardless of the occasional bullying from a certain sadistic swim team captain. He swore that when he graduated from high school, he would put that part of his past as far behind him as possible, along with that very person.

Of course that his tormentor had assured him that he would not escape so easily, and marked his promise with the cliché act of 'sealing it' with a kiss, but Kevin felt that his words were empty and he could get away from Eddward and never see him again.

These were his thoughts at the end of the summer, when he was still a naïve freshman without so much as an inkling of what was to come during his first year of college. The teen had been overjoyed when he found that he had been accepted at Baker University, the most renowned medical school in the area, and so he made the most of preparing to attend in the Fall.

It took him a week to gather everything in his house that he would take, and during that week he swore he saw Eddward everywhere, the grocery store, the post office, and even walking down his street one evening. Every time he thought he saw that tall, slender figure wearing the black ski cap, he would turn and hurry in the opposite direction.

He got an email the week before move-in day, telling him his roommate's name and basic information. A kid his age named Edd or "Double D", White heritage, "5'7, green eyes and black hair. As familiar as it sounded, Kevin blew it off at the time. What he did not anticipate was coming up to the university and upon moving everything into their shared dorm, finding an exact replica of his school bully, only one that had been scaled down to a smaller size, and had the cold, sassy attitude removed.

Kevin could admit, he had been very aggressive at first, not trusting anyone who even remotely resembled the guy who had harassed him both sexually, and non-sexually for four years. However as time went on, this Edd soon came to be a very dear friend, almost even one that, Eddward could not have become.

* * *

Kevin Joseph Barr couldn't complain about anything going on with himself. He lived a comfortable 16 years with of his life with a girl in each arm. Right up until his sixteenth birthday, Kevin was just your typical sports captain, a guy who had a different group of friends for every day of the week, good looks and a devilish smirk enough for him to get whatever he wanted out of anyone, and the cheerleaders as well as any other girl just melted before him. Kevin had the good life, parties, friends and whatever his heart desired.

His 17th and 18th years however, were the most bizarre. Kevin had gone from being the badass alpha dog, the solo stag, to what his friends would call a "whipped pony". Kevin had traded in his life of leisure and friends and in exchange, he chose a life of only a few good friends, and constant vigilance. For the last year of his life, he was always on edge, ready to physically defend what he loved.

All of this was due to one shy little nerd in his grade level who had taught him what patience and devotion really was. Kevin lived these last two years of his life happier than he'd ever been in a long time. In their last summer together, Kevin refused to be separated from his Double dweeb, even if it meant dealing with his two annoying friends.

He also had to admit, he would never get a better full-body workout in any gym as he did all those nights he spent with Edd. While Kev could maybe go three rounds in the sack, the dork could go all night. Kevin would sorely miss those times.

When Edd announced that he was accepted into Baker university, Kevin was supportive of his choice, even though it meant an entire year apart. He swore to Edd that if he were in any trouble, or needed anything, he would be there in a heartbeat.

Kevin would kill for Edd, and that would never change. Even when Kevin went his own way, to Auburn University, he swore to protect Edd even though the distance separated them.

Never in his wildest dreams would he have believed he didn't have to look farther than down the hall at his own university to find Edd, though. He'd been checking out his dorm room, which shared a single bathroom with the dorm room next door. As he was in the bathroom looking around, the door to the opposite room opened and in walked the college's future swim team captain. He was the spitting image of Double D, only this dweeb had pierced ears and a devious smirk that would have never crossed his gentle Edd's face.

Immediately, these two athletes found they were kindred spirits. It was obvious Eddward had some connection with Kevin as well, and the redhead found himself being advanced upon many times by this overgrown dork. In the end though, when all was said and done, Kevin couldn't help but to like the guy. After all, he was just a sassy version and Double D, and Kevin dearly loved his dork.

* * *

So, if anyone caught the reference I threw in the very first sentence, I will personally come find you and bake you cookies, because you are AWESOME. ...Okay I won't really do that, but your awesomeness is still real. If you didn't catch it, and you absolutely die because you're like "Cara, I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT!" I will tell you in the next chapter. :P

Leave me a review with your thoughts and requests! I'm currently working on the next couple chapters as we speak.


	2. Chapter 2

I think it's canon that both Kevins own motorcycles. But I just CAN'T bring myself to think that Rev! Kevin would have a Harley or a badass motorcycle like normal Kevin would. I keep imagining Rev! Kevin with one of those crotch-rockets, completely covered in a plastic shell that you see high school boys or college boys driving around. xD

Reverse! Kevin- Kevin Barr

*Regular Kevin- Kevin Joseph Barr, or Kevin J.

Reverse! Eddward- Eddward, ONLY Eddward

*Regular Eddward- Edd, or Double D/dweeb/dork

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, nor do I own Reverse! Edd or Kevin. These are other people's toys and I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**_THEY MEET_**

* * *

It was Saturday, and the day before Edd moved out of Peach Creek and up to Baker University. His new life would begin tomorrow, and he was struggling to decide if he was ready to accept the challenges that awaited him or not. He was just about to load the last box of his possessions into his car, yet another gift from his parents in return for them never being there for him.

He'd always kept the house tidy, he'd always kept food stocked in the fridge for himself. The only thing his parents ever did when they came home was pay the bills. Then they were gone again. He'd been doing the same routine for almost 11 years now, as soon as he'd turned 7 and had enough sense to look after himself, his parents had made themselves scarce, always on business trips, or vacations without him.

Now it was his turn. When they came home, he'd be gone. He'd grown up without them, and he was beyond crying over it anymore. Besides it wasn't like he was alone anymore because Kevin had basically moved in with him. His parents were alcoholics, and it was all his father could do to keep his job and the money flowing. Kevin had been fed up by their behavior long ago, and one night, after a rather intense confrontation with his father left him with a cracked rib and bruises, he'd packed up his things and moved into Edd's house.

As Edd placed his last box into the trunk, he closed it and turned back to the house, where Kevin stood on the front porch, watching him. Edd made his way back to the redheaded athlete that stood in front of him. This summer as the boys finally hit that sweet age of 18, Kevin had one final growth spurt left in him, now he was almost an inch taller than Edd, and he refused to let the sockhead forget it. The stubble that had graced Kevin's chin had grown more prominent in these last few weeks and now Kevin sported a bright orange goatee, and much to Edd's dismay, he was growing his hair back out to its once lengthy status. His fiery locks weren't even down to his neck yet, but they were growing longer each day.

Edd's body was changing as well. He hadn't grown any taller, but he had grown hairier in typical areas such as his legs and armpits, but to his utter embarrassment, his most prominent change was the dark love trail that sprouted on his stomach, also which Kevin claimed was his favorite part. The hair on his head was still long enough to reach his shoulders in the back, but he kept it trim under that ever-present ski cap. He was also developing a slight shadow of hair on his upper lip.

As the sockhead wrapped his arms around him, Kevin gave him that famous smirk of his. "You're gonna miss me, right?" Edd was dumbstruck by the question. "Of course I will miss you! Your presence in these past few weeks has been nothing short of a blessing."

Kevin moved backwards, guided the thinner boy into the house, arms still wrapped around him. "You're gonna call me every day?" Edd nodded as they made their way into the living room. "As often as I can."

Kevin finally maneuvered them over to the couch where they sat down with each other. "And you're gonna send me pictures, right? Regular _and_ naked."

Edd flushed and pushed Kevin's shoulder. Though these questions would irritate and embarrass him now, he knew in no time he would miss them. They had already agreed to see each other every possible break from school. While Edd started school on Wednesday next week, Kevin still had that entire week before he moved to his college. Edd knew in the back of his mind that being alone in this house without him would drive Kevin insane, and it made him feel horrible. "Kevin, are you absolutely certain you don't wish me to stay here longer? I can easily make arrangements with the Housing staff at Baker if you don't feel comfortable."

Kevin shook his head, and pulled the sockhead against him. "How many times have I told you not to worry about it?" Edd was silent for a moment as he thought about the subject, mostly because his mouth was shoved into Kevin's collarbone. "Well…including this one, exactly 34 times in counting."

Kevin lost himself in the moment, secretly wishing his dork wouldn't leave him. He couldn't let Edd know that though, he would feel like his manly stature was slipping. "It's all good, babe. I'll just have to sleep on your side of the bed." Though he meant it to be teasing, Kevin could see the pain float through Edd's grassy-green eyes.

"Kevin…I'll miss you." The boys snuggled together on the couch as Kevin leaned back, grabbing the remote to turn the TV on, and allowed Edd to crawl into his lap. "I'll miss you too, Edd."

That night was spent with their bodies twisted and intertwined together in beautiful love. After being together so long, they had both learned those tiny little things that set the other off. Things that were small, such as a spot Edd discovered just along the top Kevin's sternum that, if bitten sharply just as Kevin mounted his orgasm, made him climax twice as strong. Then there were things that just couldn't be ignored, like a certain way Kevin would enter Edd, he would hit that spot within him he stumbled upon months ago with every thrust, and it made Edd scream out his name until he was hoarse. Needless to say, their nights throughout the summer had been amazing, but tonight would put every one of them to shame.

* * *

In a distant place, there was a redheaded boy doing the exact same as Edd had been. Dragging his suitcases to his father's truck, his parents met him outside on the driveway and helped him shove his things into the back. "Kevin, are you sure you're ready to do this, honey? You know Nazz's parents told us that she is taking a year off to travel around before going on to college, and Rolf is working this year to make some extra money. If you aren't ready, you are more than welcome to stay home for a year."

The boy huffed as he reached up under the bill of his 'Quiz Bowl' hat to wipe some of the perspiration off of his forehead. "No Mom, I'm ready. I want to go somewhere new." His mother smoothed the long red bangs that stuck out from underneath the side if his cap. "Is anything troubling you? Anything you want to tell me?" Once more he shook his head. "No, Mom I'm fine. I just want a new start."

The trio walked back into the house, and Kevin went to find the keys to his motorcycle. Well, it was a motorcycle in the conventional sense. What he owned was a cherry red 'crotch rocket' according to his best friend, Nat. It had two wheels and two handles, and it ran on gas, but that was all that made it a motorcycle. His father had so graciously offered to drive the truck up with him on Sunday and help him unload while he rode his bike up. Once he found the keys, he announced he was going to go to the station and fill it.

After he'd gotten out of the house and on the road, Kevin felt better about the whole situation. His parents had done nothing but worry over him since he had been accepted into Baker. Upon arrival at the gas station, Kevin got so into filling his bike that he didn't notice the car that pulled in across from him until he heard the driver's side door slamming. He glanced over the gas meter to see who it was, only to do a double-take in exasperation. He quickly turned away and focused on his bike, while the other person fiddled with the gas nozzle on their side. If Kevin filled quietly, maybe he wouldn't be noticed. He was so close to being done, too. C'mon, only 4.6 gallons to go… .5, .4, .3, .2… Too late.

A kind of shadow grew in the back of his mind as he felt a presence looming over him between his bike and the gas meter. Before he could turn around, two hands reached around him and placed themselves on the seat of his bike, he was trapped. A smooth voice that made his toes curl in his shoes with contempt spoke, "I assure you, it would not kill you to say hello."

Now Kevin was used to being bullied by Eddward, he'd faced it multiple times in high school. This time though, Kevin was going to do something about it. If he could help it, this was the _last_ time Eddward would ever make a fool out of him. He straightened himself up and turned to face the taller teen, but as he was about to tell him to piss off, those flashing eyes caught him, like they always do. They sucked the courage right out of him when they were so close to him, and it was all he could do to mutter, "G-Get off me."

Once again those green eyes flashed in a predatory manner. "My, aren't we feeling cantankerous today. Not to worry. I don't intend to waste all of my precious time with you. I just came to make sure you understand the circumstances." Kevin scowled up at him. "The circumstances?"

Eddward smirked and nodded his head. "You can transfer to any university, anywhere. You can go wherever your heart desires, Pumpkin, but on the condition that I will not be denied the opportunity to visit you, understand?" Eddward's hand slipped from the bike into his black jacket, and Kevin was suddenly very wary. "Answer me, Kevin."

What choice did he have? Kevin knew very well that the swim team captain was aware of the college he was headed to, and that even if Kevin denied him, he would only hunt him down. He bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, giving a curt nod. He could feel the smirk on Eddward's face as the taller boy 'hmm'ed and replied, "Good. Then shall we mark our promise with something a bit more memorable?"

As Kevin was about to protest and try to leave, his eyes widened to the size of golf balls and his entire body stiffened up as Eddward's lips met his. Kevin was paralyzed in shock as he felt a sickeningly warm, wet pressure sliding along his lips. Eddward's tongue slipped along his lips and beyond them again his teeth just briefly before he pulled away from the beat red teen. Kevin couldn't help but to slide his own tongue across his teeth where Eddward's had been, and he faintly caught the taste of nicotine, and it made him wince in disgust.

Eddward's smirk never left as he straightened up and turned away, letting Kevin go. As he walked back around to his own car, he waved his hand in the air and gave Kevin his famous, "Au revoir, Citrouille."

Kevin quickly replaced the nozzle and yanked the receipt from the machine. He jerked the bike into position and started it up, speeding away. That Eddward was so…so… _arrogant_. It drove Kevin absolutely bat-shit crazy. As he was driving, he happened to look down and noticed a piece of white paper sticking out of his pocket. When he was at a stop sign, he pulled out the paper, which read in neat, curly handwriting. '_I can't go an entire year without seeing you_.'

* * *

Sunday morning came faster than either Double D or Kevin wanted. After standing on the front porch for what seemed like an eternity in his lover's arms, Double D parted with the promise that he would call later after he moved in. He jumped in the car and drove away, tears dripping down his face and knowing that the ginger athlete was standing behind him as he sped off, crying just the same.

Alternately in the opposite town, Kevin Barr and his father were picking up the last few things around the house, and both were ready to be off. Kevin spent long amounts of time letting his mother dote on him and cry over not wanting him to go, and to make her proud. Then after a final farewell, they were off towards the college, with an excited Kevin in the lead and his father right behind him.

For Double D, the drive was long and boring. While he did have the radio on, and his phone on speaker with Ed and Eddy most of the way, he couldn't shake the bad feeling of leaving Kevin alone in that empty house for a week. Though he wished he could have just stayed, he knew it would only irritate Kevin that he wasn't moving until class started. The drive was four hours long, and Double D never stopped once until he arrived on campus, tired and ready to just move in and take a hot shower.

Upon arrival, he met a lovely girl at the front desk that reminded him of his purple-haired friend, Anna, from high school. Who knows where she had gone after graduating, Edd hadn't really spoken to her that summer. The girl looked his name up, checked him off her list, then gave him his key to the dorm. Double D was ecstatic and hurried up stairs, boxes and suitcases in tow. His roommate wasn't there yet, so it gave Double D some time to get his things in order.

Most of his things fit perfectly in the one small wardrobe and cabinet he was given, the rest fit underneath his bed. After he had taped the posters he brought from home on the wall, he looked around the room with satisfaction. He quickly discarded his favorite hat in exchange for his shower cap, gathered his bathroom items and headed down the hall to the community bathroom, figuring he'd call his boyfriend after his shower.

While Double D was gone, his roommate, Kevin finally arrived as well and had just dropped all of his things off. He bid his father a farewell and a thank you for helping him, then turned to take a look at his dorm. It was obvious that his roommate had already been there, everything on the right side of the room was already decorated and packed with items that weren't his own. Familiar science posters, and other posters that had encouraging words or pictures on them littered the wall near the opposite bed.

Kevin set about putting all of his sweaters and nice button up shirts neatly in the drawers and hung everything else up in the wardrobe. He completely filled his side of the room with his things, and some had to remain the suitcases because there wasn't room. He left all of his videogames and the small toy robots he had been working on in his spare time on his bed, and out of curiosity, he turned and looked at his roommate's side of the dorm. Everything looked almost like his own, except instead of robots, there were books on the nightstand and bed. One item caught his eye most of all, though.

He couldn't help but to go over and pick up the item, which struck up various memories in his heart. This black ski cap was so familiar, surely it wasn't…? As Kevin was looking, he didn't hear the door click as it opened up and his roommate entered the room. A soft, "Excuse me? That's my hat, thank you." echoed in Kevin's ears and to his horror, his eyes shot up to Eddward.

Kevin dropped the hat and backed away from the other teen as he crossed over and claimed his hat from the bed. He turned and walked back out of the room for a minute, reemerging with the hat in place of the shower cap he'd been wearing. '_No_…_it can't be_!_ No_!'

Double D never saw it coming. All of a sudden his roommate shoved him backwards against the nightstand, knocking over his alarm clock, and he was screaming at him. "_HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME_?!_ WHY ARE YOU HERE, WHY CAN'T YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR _**ONE**_ DAMN AFTERNOON_?!" Double D was used to being shoved around and beaten on, and this was nothing new. His submissive, omega instincts kicked in and he brought his hands up to his face to block any shots being thrown his way and hunched over to make himself smaller, cowering in front of his psychotic roommate.

The sight of Eddward cowering in front of him like an abused child made Kevin pause, but it wasn't enough to put out the angry fire that burned within him. "_ANSWER ME, DAMMIT_!" The black-haired teen started shaking like a leaf and stuttered in a high pitched voice, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about! I know absolutely nothing about you!"

Kevin calmed himself down slightly, and forced himself to look over his guy who was the exact image of his bully. He was smaller, Kevin could give him that. And his eyes didn't show that same sadistic gleam, nor did his lips curl in a defiant sneer. This guy was a scaredy-cat, looking at Kevin through wide, petrified green eyes. Kevin wouldn't fall for it though. Once he let his guard down, the kid would jump him. He huffed and moved back over to his side of the room, picking up his robot and ignoring his roommate's presence, leaving Double D to stand there against the nightstand and wonder what he did.

* * *

Exactly four days later Kevin J. Barr was moving into his own dorm at Auburn University, exactly 24 hours away from his beloved Double dweeb. It was fortunate that he had the chance to talk with his roommate before moving in. Nothing unusual about a 20 year old guy named Juan. Kevin immediately made a connection with the man once he moved in. It started with a upward jut of the chin and an obligatory 'Sup man?'. Next thing, Kevin and Juan were lying on their beds on their own respective sides of the room, going through magazines, talking about cars, beer, and women. Kevin wasn't interested in the female portion of the talk, but he also was _not_ about to tell Juan that he was gay just yet and for all he cared, Juan didn't ever have to find out.

It happened when the ginger athlete got up and announced that he 'had to take a piss'. This dorm room was different than Double D and Kevin's across the state. Being on nearly every sports team the college had, Kevin was upgraded to the suites, and so he and Juan got their own bathroom and didn't have to shower in a community bath. However they had to share their bathroom with the suite next door, and that's how the events kicked off for Kevin.

Juan had mentioned passively that two of the swim team members were housed next door, one of them, Eddward, was the captain. Kevin didn't care too much at the time, the only Eddward he was focused on was the one he couldn't see until Fall Break. As Kevin went to the bathroom, it was fairly peaceful. Nobody bothered him until after he took care of his needs and was standing at the sink, staring at himself in the mirror. The door from the other suite opened up and someone walked in, and over to the shower. The position of the sink left Kevin unable to see who had just come in until he turned around. Upon doing so, he swore was staring at the back of his Double dweeb.

'_But that's not possible_!' His brain whispered. The evidence proved otherwise, though. He watched as this person threw a bath towel over the curtain rod with ease. He reached out to grab what he thought was Edd's shoulder, and ask him what on earth he was doing there. Before he could touch him though, the guy rose a single finger up in the air without turning around and said, "Respect my personal space, if you will."

Kevin was absolutely dumbfounded. "Edd…what are you doing here?" The guy turned around and immediately, Kevin could tell something was wrong. Such a malicious grin would never have crossed _his _Edd's face. _His_ Edd would never have risked the infection by piercing his ears, nor would_ his_ twerp smell so strongly of cigarette smoke.

The black-haired teen took an advancing step towards Kevin. "Beg pardon, but have we met before?" Kevin wasn't one to shrink away from a potential challenge. He reached up to the bill of his hat, took it off briefly to adjust it, allowing his fiery red hair to flash under the bathroom light shortly before replacing the hat, and he stood his ground. Shoving his hands in his pockets and shrugging his shoulders, he replied. "Doubt it. Who the hell are you?"

There was something…odd emanating from this Edd look-alike. He wasn't the same, he seemed almost dangerous in a way. The way he grinned at Kevin gave him the creeps. "I prefer to keep such information a secret. However I am becoming increasingly interested in your story. What is your name?"

Kevin huffed, not afraid of him. "Kevin. Kevin Barr." He didn't catch the way Eddward's eyes lit up briefly before he smirked again. "Kevin…such a strong name. It suits you." The ginger turned to leave, not caring anymore. "Whatever dude."

"My name is Eddward, but it appears as if you already have knowledge of that." Kevin froze immediately, his body jerking at the new info. He turned to look back at the black-haired wonder who smirked as he started to make his own way out of the bathroom. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Kevin. I'm sure this won't be the last time we rendezvous." He left the athlete alone in utter confusion.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

* * *

I just wanted an excuse to use the name Juan in one of my stories. xD Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

Reverse! Kevin- Kevin Barr

*Regular Kevin- Kevin Joseph Barr, or Kevin J.

Reverse! Eddward- Eddward, ONLY Eddward

*Regular Eddward- Edd, or Double D/dweeb/dork

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, nor do I own Reverse! Edd or Kevin. These are other people's toys and I'm just playing with them.

* * *

**The First Week**

* * *

The first week of Kevin J. Barr's classes was like every other first week of school. You think at first that you got it handled, that you're gonna do your homework and study every day…until about three days later when you're like "screw it".

Kevin only had four real classes that he had to focus on, excluding his weight-lifting class and mandatory practices. Unfortunately, all of his important classes happened first thing in the morning, at 7 a.m. sharp.

He'd swear he was prepared every night, and that he could go about his day on only five hours of sleep. That changed almost immediately when he was late to his first class due to sleeping in. Another thing about his classes that Kevin noticed was that he had absolutely none of them with that Eddward guy, but that didn't stop his brain from wondering about him, who he was or why he so closely resembled Edd. He could _not_ get that kid off of his mind.

He hadn't physically seen him since that evening in the bathroom a week ago, but he wasn't about to go into close quarters like that with him again. There was something about him, something that seemed amiss. Not exactly dangerous, just… mischievous. Kevin didn't know a thing about Eddward, except that he was a more devilish clone of his own Double D. Speaking of, he'd have to remember to call his dweeb and tell him about this strange going-on.

"Yo, ginger! C'mon man, let's go!"

Some of the guys were hollering at him from across the locker room, making him look up from the spot on the floor he'd been staring at. He'd gotten lost in thought again and completely lost track of time. He waved at the guys who were watching him expectantly and snapped the rest of his football gear on and hustled over, following them out.

The first practices of the year were brutal. There was no taking it easy. As soon as the time showed 1:00 p.m, Kevin was in the weight room doing all sorts of bench pressing, squats, and other sorts of lifts that made his otherwise unused muscles scream in pain every evening. Then after that came the actual practice, which involved miles of running in football gear, jumps, birdies, practicing blocks using the dummies, you name it. Needless to say the redheaded athlete had doubled up on painkillers every day.

Today at practice, things were a little weird. As soon as they got out to the field, the coach rounded them all up and demanded they remove their gear. He told them that today was just a running day, to build stamina. When questioned, the team learned that the football coach had gotten together with the coach of the swim team. The university's football field had gone under construction to install new goals and repaint the markers. The university's event swimming pool had also gone under maintenance. The pool was having floors repaired, and as such the pool was drained and the tiles were all torn up. They learned that today, their football team would be joining the swim teams for a six-mile run through the campus.

So as soon as the gear was shed, the team was moved to the road beside the stadium, where the swim team stood waiting, listening to someone talk about their practices. Kevin remembered Juan telling him that Eddward was the swim captain, but he couldn't see the black-haired twerp among the mass of other athletes. Luckily, his roommate also happened to be on the football team, and he turned to him and hissed, "Yo, Juan. Who'd you say captain of the swim team was?"

His roommate then jerked his head towards the middle of the other team and said, "Eddward, the guy who's talkin'." Kevin then let his eyes search for the one who was running his mouth, and he was rewarded with the sight of a tall, lanky guy in nothing but a pair of black shorts, running shoes and a black ski cap.

He shook his head, trying not to stare, but it was odd to see such a sight. His Edd would never have been caught dead standing outside half-naked. Not to mention this version of Edd had a bit more muscle tone, and a slightly tanner body. He didn't have to wait around long, because the football coach yelled "Go!", in his loud voice and the teams were off.

Kevin and Juan headed off the pack of athletes, and as they ran they conversed a little bit. There was some sort of school-hosted party going on tonight, and Juan was headed there. Kevin didn't really care to party too much right then, the memory of what had happened at his high school graduation party was still burned in his memory. He'd never forget how hurt both Edd and Nazz had been by his stupid actions. Still, he promised Juan he'd show up anyways.

The run was alright, until about half way through when everyone was starting to feel a little strain. By now the two teams were completely mixed up, and Kevin had lost his place in the front. Something in Kevin's right ear had started jingling, and it was driving him mad. He tried to keep his mind focused on breathing and running, but in the end he really had no patience.

He jerked his head over to tell the person to knock off whatever they were doing, and found Eddward jogging next to him, about two feet away, the dog tags around his neck were beating against his bare chest and each other, causing them to clink and jingle and the longer they did, the more aggravated Kevin became. He knew Eddward had caught sight of him staring, because that stupid grin slid onto his lips as they ran.

Kevin hissed at him with sour words , "Hey _buddy_." He snarled the words. "You always gotta wear those stupid things?"

Eddward spoke, his own voice sounding a bit exhausted from the pace they made. "Certainly. They are of great importance to me." To some uninterested onlooker, it would seem as if Kevin had just asked a question, and Eddward had responded to it. But Kevin knew there was something more behind this. It was as if Eddward were about to ready an insult.

The redhead was not about to have it, though. "Fine whatever, but could you put them in your pocket or something? They're pissin' me off."

He fell right into Eddward's trap. "Do you not understand the concept of 'value', Kevin? Or are you too egocentrical and pigheaded to believe that anything besides your own self could hold any worth?"

That was the last straw, Kevin's little patience had gone and now he was ready to beat that silly grin off of this over-grown dork's face. Kevin snapped his head in Eddward's direction, "Hey! You wanna say that again, asshole?"

Eddward seemed almost bored by Kevin's aggression. "Language, Kevin. I implore you, restrain whatever primitive urges that are running through that diminutive brain of yours. We are still in class."

Kevin was about to leap at Eddward, regardless of who was around, when Juan intervened. "Kev over here, man. Easy, bro. C'mon, he's not worth it." Eddward said no more, but that wolfish grin stayed plastered on his face as Kevin allowed Juan to guide him away, into the crowd of athletes.

Juan and some of the other football players managed to keep Kevin busy and away from Eddward the rest of practice. They kept Kevin surrounded by their group as they left the swimmers and went to gather their gear up. Kevin swore, threatened, and beat his locker with a fist in outrage at Eddward's words. Saying that Kevin knew nothing of what value was. That idiot had no idea of Double D!

He forced himself to calm down and think of his own Edd, who was probably waiting for his call now. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he headed back across campus to his dorm and dialed Edd's number. He was rewarded with the sweet sound of his love's quiet voice on the other end. "_Hello, this is Eddward_."

He chuckled and replied, "Babe, you know it's me. You don't have to introduce yourself every time."

Edd's voice seemed to light up on the other end. "_Oh, Kevin_!_ I'm so glad to hear you_,_ I was beginning to think you wouldn't call today_!_ How has your first week been_?"

"Great, babe. Listen I need to talk to you about something." Edd's voice lost its luster just like that. "_What could that be, Kevin_?"

Kevin made his way across campus, not paying attention to his surroundings really, and only half-heartedly giving a nod to anyone who waved at him or said hello. "Something weird's going on. Like, I think I'm losing it, man."

"_Already_? _This is only the beginning of term, Kevin_!" Kevin nodded to himself, wishing his dork were there. "I know, I know. But…hold on. Lemme get to my dorm, then I'll tell you about it."

Kevin quickly swiped his key into the door and hurried up the stairs to his room, not wanting Edd to wait long. Once there, he tossed his key down and flopped onto his bed. "Listen, Edd. I ran into his guy, I know this is gonna sound crazy and you won't believe me, but he's _you_. I mean, not exactly you, but…he looks just like you, and talks just like you-"

"_Kevin_."

"I know babe, it's crazy but this guy is like a clone-"

"_Kevin_."

"I know babe, it's just-"

"_Kevin_!"

Kevin closed his mouth and sat up on his bed. "_Kevin, I know exactly how you're feeling. I'm going through the same ordeal._" These words struck the redheaded athlete. "You do?"

"_Kevin, baby_…_My roommate is just like you, too_."

Kevin's heart nearly stopped. "You mean..?" Edd continued on over the phone. "_My roommate's name is also Kevin. He looks exactly like you, he even has a red hat_." Kevin subconsciously reached up and readjusted his hat.

"_He's the exact opposite of you in personality, though. He won't speak to me, whenever I get near him he always flees. He loves science, and robotics. I understand, something weird _is_ going on._"

Kevin thought about it a little longer. "It'll be alright, babe. We'll work through this."

They talked a little longer before Edd told him that he had to go so he could eat dinner. "_I love you, Kevin_."

"I love you too, babe."

Edd hung up the phone and searched for his shoes so he could go downstairs to the café. As he slipped them on, the door to the room opened and his sheepish roommate scampered in. They spent their first week and a half ignoring each other. Well, Kevin ignored Edd. The sockhead tried his best to treat him with kindness, but it was as if Kevin refused to believe Edd was a good person.

For the first time since they moved in, Kevin addressed Edd. "Who were you talking to?"

Now Edd, by no means was afraid to tell people his orientation if they were to ask, and since he knew Kevin had heard him talking, it would be pointless to lie about who it was. Usually he tried to step outside or somewhere secluded to talk to Kevin, but today it didn't work out like that. "Oh, I was just conversing with my partner. His name is Kevin, too."

The ginger across from him watched him for a moment as he finished putting on his shoes. As Edd was about to announce that he was going to dinner, the Kevin in front of him suddenly asked, "What does he look like?"

Edd didn't really have too many pictures on his phone, but he knew of one good one he had taken of Kevin sleeping on his couch. Edd tried to describe him as he pulled out his phone. "W-Well…he's tall, he has red hair and freckles…actually, he looks…just like you."

He showed Kevin the picture as he said those last few words. At first the boy didn't react, then as he looked on longer, his blue eyes widened in shock. He took a step back from Edd and stared at him. "That's not real. Tell me that's not really him."

Edd put his phone away and looked down. "I'm afraid it really is. That's not the worst of it, though. He told me that he ran into someone at the university he's going to that looks-"

Kevin cut him off by waving his hands and shaking his head. "Stop. Wait, lemme guess. That looks just like _you_."

Edd was amazed at this. "Y-Yes, that is correct. How did you…?" He knew right then. "You know the guy?"

Kevin sat down on his bed, this was all too surreal for him at the moment. He didn't talk for a while, still trying to take this in. There were two Edds, and now there were two of him. What was next? Two Nazzes? Two Rolfs?

"That guy that your boyfriend met, his name's Eddward too." Double D dared to creep forward and sat on the edge of Kevin's bed, away from him in case he got upset. "I went to high school with him…he's a real jerk. He was captain of the swim team, and I guess it must've given him an ego boost. He used to push me and my friends around."

The bespectacled boy looked up at Edd. "Tell your boyfriend to stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble, even for someone as strong as Kevin looks. Eddward has a way of getting inside your brain and messing with you."

The sockhead thought about it for a long time. An Eddward who was quiet and interested in the sciences and making new friends, an Eddward who was an athlete, and loved to mess with people's minds, a Kevin who was captain of every sport, and reveled in his alpha status, and a Kevin who was shy and loved to build robots. This was very strange indeed.

He almost forgot about his Kevin, so he pulled his phone out and sent him a text, saying exactly what his roommate had just told him about avoiding Eddward. After that, he stood up and said he was going to go eat. He looked at his roommate and asked, "Would you care to join me at dinner? I assure you I would never do anything to bully you or anyone you care about."

Edd was sure Kevin was going to say no, but to his surprise the freckled boy looked up at him gratefully and replied, "Sure. I could eat."

They headed downstairs to the café and gathered their food. They sat in a corner by the windows and looked out at the beautiful, green campus. Edd dared not try to push Kevin to speak of his past, so instead he opted to try and tell him about the Kevin he knew.

He talked about Kevin being captain of everything in school, and told him of how he used to watch him standing in the halls with a girl on each arm, surrounded by other athletes. His roommate never interrupted, although Edd had a slight suspicion that he wasn't even listening.

He finally came to the part where he and Kevin started to grow closer together, then he stopped. He looked down at his empty plate, the memories of everything that happened his senior year were still too bold and fresh. Often times he would have nightmares about Derrick Todd and Tyler Jackson pinning him to the lockers and beating on him.

"Then after you were done watching him practice?"

Edd jerked back to reality and threw on a smile for his roommate. "Well…we just became good friends after that, and eventually we decided to have a relationship."

Kevin knew that he'd struck a nerve there, but didn't press it. After all, they had only just started talking after a week of not even acknowledging one another. They eventually wandered back up to the room, and for a while, they sat in silence doing their own things.

Finally, after time had passed, Edd was reading while Kevin was digging around his side of the room. After opening up a suitcase, he picked up two remote controls, he broke the silence. "Wanna have a robot fight?"

* * *

**End Chapter**

* * *

Anybody else have a hard time with Eddward's dialogue? Like, when I write down his sentences, I have to go over them a dozen times to make sure they make sense. I apologize if Eddward doesn't seem Eddward-y, I'm trying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Blah blah blah... don't own nuffin... STORY TIME

* * *

**_Promises_**

* * *

That night Juan had convinced Kevin to go to this back-to-school party and as it turned out, someone had managed to sneak alcohol into the drink cooler. Despite his vow to stay as far away from alcohol as possible, he couldn't help taking one bottle. He voraciously consumed the bitter liquid and laughed with his roommate and some of his comrades from the team, mostly talking about college guys' two favorite subjects- sex and sports.

Kevin was just starting to relax and forget about the whole two Edds, two Kevins thing, telling stories of his experiences in the bedroom. One of the guys questioned him. "Hey, how come we ain't seen a picture of your girl yet?"

The redhead chuckled and responded proudly, "That's cuz I ain't got a girl."

Some laughter went around the group and Juan asked, "What, you hump-n-dump all of 'em or somethin'?"

Kevin shook his head and stated, "Nah, I got a partner. Just ain't a girl."

At first he thought they were gonna kick him out, tell him to take his fag ass somewhere else, but they must've been more drunk than Kevin thought, because instead they all whooped and hollered even louder, making Kevin flush with embarrassment and pride.

Just as the boys were talking about going to get something to eat, a group came from the stairwell of the dorm and surrounded the table of food. Glancing over, Kevin's temper flared up again when a certain water-loving loser appeared in the mass.

Kevin's roommate had noticed too, and tried to divert Kevin's attention. "Hey, c'mon Kev. Look, he's on the other side of the room, there's no reason to get pissed off."

The ginger athlete let Juan and the others distract him for a while, and they continued on talking and laughing for a bit. Kevin downed the rest of the bottle in his hand and was about to get up and throw it away when Juan yanked it from him. "No way man, I ain't lettin' you get up and get near that pasty-white freak. You might cause trouble."

As his roommate got up to throw their trash away, one of the others at Kevin's table who hadn't been paying attention leaned over and whispered, "Yo man, that dude over there with the beanie is checkin' you out hard, man."

Kevin turned and glanced behind him, and sure enough. Eddward and sitting among some of the swimmers at a table across the room, but his flashing green eyes weren't paying attention to them. Upon locking eyes with Kevin, Eddward threw him a devious grin, showing off the gap in his teeth.

The ginger snapped his head forward and hissed, "I can't _deal_ with him, man. I swear to God if he even comes near me, I'll make that stupid gap in his teeth wider."

When Juan came back to the table, they all offered to get up and retire to one of the guy's room to play videogames. Kevin went with them, but not before throwing a nasty glare towards the swim team's captain, who was still watching him with a smile on his face.

Eddward knew that without even trying, he was getting to Kevin. It wasn't because he was really all that interested in Kevin, but because he was an easy target. It only took a single sentence, one tiny insult to his swollen ego, and Kevin bent to his will. Human beings were amusing creatures in that aspect. Eddward loved to see how close he could bend people to their breaking points without actually breaking them. It was interesting how many reactions he had received over time. Kevin's reaction would obviously rest among the more violent ones, and it made Eddward shiver in anticipation.

The other reason he found himself so fixed on Kevin was because he was so familiar to the Kevin he'd known before. When Eddward found out that even his name was the same, he had been intrigued. This Kevin's anger rivaled the anger of his Kevin's. All those times he'd experimented on the dorkier version of Kevin, his anger was the same. Once upon a time his four-eyed nerd even lashed out at him after a particularly close interaction.

'_My Kevin_.'

Eddward smirked at the thought. Though their encounters had been less than loving, Eddward still felt something more towards the sweater-vested dork than contempt. At first Eddward dismissed the feeling as ludicrous, but then there were days that he wouldn't even see his Kevin, and the longer he went without, the more he realized how he wanted him. When he compared the two Kevins, he began to contemplate, well perhaps that the real reason behind his tormenting of this egotistical Kevin was because he desired to see his own Kevin.

One of his teammates saw him smirking to himself and called his attention back to reality. He dismissed their questions and after a few more moments lost in thought, he pulled out his phone. He'd sent maybe two or three text messages in his life, but he tried to avoid them mostly for others' tendencies to neglect their spelling and grammar when they replied. It was one of his biggest pet peeves.

Eddward had never sent a text message to Kevin, and the only reason he had Kevin's number is because Nazz had given it to Marie, and he'd stolen it from Marie. As soon as he typed out the sentences, he felt ridiculous. He almost gave up, and put the phone away but when he re-read the message, he felt that he had to get them out of his system or else he'd lose it. Hitting the button, he sent the message before he could second guess himself and put the phone away.

In another dorm, in another state, Kevin and Edd had just come into their room from the best robot war Kevin had, and the first one Edd had ever had. Though Kevin's robot was completely totaled and ruined, he was amazed at Edd's skill. They had run their robots all over the dorm campus, and eventually Edd had toppled Kevin's robot into a nearby pond.

They were talking and laughing like two best friends, which made Edd the happiest he'd been since arriving at college. Kevin took the two robots and tossed them into his cabinet, and they each flopped down on their own bed. "We should probably do our Chemistry work, huh?"

Edd rolled over onto his stomach. "I've already completed my workbook, but you are welcome to compare your notes with mine after you have finished. I was contemplating a shower."

After Kevin had whined about Edd being a know-it-all and getting work done too fast, he allowed Edd to wonder off to the showers while he stayed and worked on his Chemistry. He had just completed one of the three due pages when his phone buzzed on the nightstand. Hoping it was Nazz so Kevin could tell her about all the weird things going on, he opened the message and his heart jumped in alarm.

**[Salutations Kevin. I dearly hope you do not receive this message too late, as I am expecting an answer. It is my desire that we may congregate during fall break. Even if that means I must journey to your university. Do not let me down, as there is something important I wish to discuss.]**

Kevin remained unmoving, his back pressed to the wall as he stared at the screen. Even after ten minutes had passed, he couldn't bring himself to delete the message, or respond. Eventually the door opened and Edd came in, sporting pajamas and wet hair under his black cap. Kevin looked up at him, and Edd could immediately tell something wasn't right. "Kevin? What is it?"

Kevin handed the phone to Edd, who gingerly took it and read the message. After a couple seconds of studying, he glanced back up to the freckled boy in front of him, and he licked his lip slowly.

It seemed like any regular message, but after what Kevin had said about Eddward's behavior towards him and his friends, he could understand. If he had never developed feelings for his own Kevin, he would be in the same situation had the redheaded jock texted him.

"So, this is Eddward?"

Kevin nodded and reached up to scratch his head. "I dunno what to do. I don't want to see him, Double D. He'll just find some way to embarrass me like always."

Edd handed back the phone after studying the message one more time. He sat down on his own bed and tried again. "Well, perhaps that's what he wishes to discuss with you. I know I have no personal experience with this gentleman, but it seems to me that he really wants to talk to you."

Kevin let Edd's words sink in for a moment then he slowly looked up at Edd with nervous baby blue eyes. "You think I should let him?"

Edd nodded and replied, "If it were me, and I'm only speculating since he and I are not all that much alike in personality, and I sent you this message, it would be serious. Not only that, but it seems that if you ignored him or rejected him, you could be in for a world of hurt."

They didn't speak about it too much after that, in fact they didn't speak again at all. Kevin went back to his Chemistry and Edd pulled out his Calculus textbook and started reading the next chapter. After what seemed like hours, Kevin finally closed his workbook and returned his things to his book bag.

Glancing over at Edd, who was still engrossed in his textbook, he sighed to himself and pulled out his phone once more to respond.

After that, Kevin laid his phone back on the nightstand and announced that he was going to go shower. Edd only acknowledged him with a slight nod of the head, and he gathered his things and left. While in one of the shower stalls, Kevin thought about both Edds and about the other Kevin. Was the other Kevin really as gentle as Edd made him seem?

When Edd talked about first knowing him, whenever they were in middle school, that jock Kevin sounded like a real jerk who just wanted to hurt Edd.

All those merciless beatings, and insults. Edd hadn't been too proud to admit all the times that the other Kevin made him cry or feel horrible.

It was almost weird to think that this bully could turn into such a gentle lover. Eddward had a sharp tongue, and there were times when he would force Kevin into corners and such, but he'd never just beat on Kevin for the sake of beating him. He wasn't much for touching others.

The glasses-adorned ginger also noticed whenever the subject of Ed or Eddy was brought up, Eddward seemed to gentle down a bit, though he refused to speak. He'd never met Eddward's two friends, apparently something had caused a rift between them long ago, but Eddward still seemed to care.

Maybe…could Eddward learn to care about him like that?

Whenever Kevin finally finished showering and threw his pjs on, he was immediately stunned upon return to find Edd on his side of the room, cleaning.

His bed had been made up perfectly for Kevin, and his dirty clothes that had been carelessly tossed over the week were now folded up and placed in a plastic bag. He watched as Edd turned to him and with the brightest gap-toothed smile Kevin had ever seen, the sockhead greeted him.

"Enjoy your shower? I hope you don't mind, but while you were gone, I organized your room so you could find things a little easier. Nothing too serious, but I find the room is much larger now that the floor is clean."

If anyone had moved his stuff, Kevin would have normally gone ballistic on them. However the happy look upon Edd's face brought a tiny smile to his own. He tossed his sack of bathroom supplies onto the desk and crossed over to his side of the room. As he passed Edd, he reached up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Double D."

Edd's grin never faltered, he reached up and placed a hand over the one clapped on his shoulder. "My pleasure, Kevin."

Kevin climbed into bed and got settled, wondering what Eddward could possibly be wanting. Kevin didn't necessarily want a relationship out of him, it was way too early for that kind of nonsense. But a friendship was a good start, and if Eddward would give him at least that, then Kevin would be the happiest of all.

As the sock-headed Ed returned to his own side of the room, he checked his own phone before he left to brush his teeth. There was a couple new messages that he hadn't seen before, probably while he was cleaning up.

The first was from Eddy, just idle chit chat about how he and Ed were doing back in Peach Creek, but the other was from his own Kevin.

**[Hey dork. Srry its so late but i just checked my class schedule. We got the same week off for break so ya wanna meet up?]**

Immediately, Edd responded.

**[I could never refuse, Kevin. I have missed you too entirely much.]**

Back at Auburn University in the opposite room of Kevin, Eddward had just put his textbook down, and glanced over at his roommate to find him snoring away. His nose wrinkled in disdain at the harsh sound, and he turned away. When he climbed into his own bed, he picked his phone up off of his nightstand and check it. To his pleasure, Kevin had finally responded.

**[I accept your request but you have to promise you won't try to make a fool out of me.]**

The swim team captain didn't respond, instead he placed the phone back down and tucked both of his hands behind his head on the pillow.

That night, in two separate dorms across the country, all four faces fell asleep with contented smiles spread wide, with the promise of fall break and reuniting one another hanging in the air.

* * *

_**End Chapter**_

* * *

Dat ending... Completely cheesy. So cheddar cheesy. I'm getting bad at labeling these chapters, too. xD


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, so this chapter, Reverse Eddward gets a little bit mean. I couldn't think of any other way for Eddward could stumble upon a picture of Double D, so I resorted to using him as a bully. So just prepare for that.

Also, a bit of smut. There will be more coming. Not so much Reverse! smut (that'll be soon, I promise), but regular Kevedd smut indeed. So brace yourselves. :)

* * *

**_Fall Break_**

* * *

A month passed by like sand through their fingers. Double D had repacked a lot of his stuff to take home, so the dorm was much emptier. Kevin and Edd were separated quite a bit the last few weeks, the only time they ever saw each other was at night. Sometimes, one would be asleep before the other even came in. This particular afternoon, the weather was so nice that Edd's Calculus class moved outside for the lesson.

The math building was situated between the automotive shop and the art building, so the class could very easily hear the orchestra playing on one side of them, and the whines and rumbles of the machines in the auto shop on the other side. Edd knew that Kevin was in the auto class, but he didn't see him right away.

The class listened to the teacher go on about Rolle's Theorem, and copied whatever she wrote down on the marker board they brought. However Edd really wasn't paying too much attention, which was unlike him. His eyes were trained on the shop, searching for a certain red cap and black glasses.

He was rewarded when a few of the greasy teens rolled out an old mustang onto the pavement, and he immediately spotted Kevin among them, wearing some old torn overalls that were much too large for him, probably issued by the class teacher, and covered in greasy marks.

"Mr. Vincent, do you understand?"

He snapped his head back to look at the teacher, who studied him closely over her spectacles. He nodded lowly and she continued. Having already read the chapter, Edd's notes were complete, and all the teacher was doing was droning on in his ear like the buzzing of a fly.

He toyed with the grass for a moment and drew a few more graphs and charts to perfect his notes. Moments later though, he found his eyes drifting back over to the right, where Kevin and the others in the class were still working on the car. Edd felt a small smile grace his lips, as he watched the redhead working. When he was focused and hard at work, he reminded Edd so much of his own Kevin.

The freckle-faced boy must have heard his thoughts, because it wasn't a moment later than he happened to look up from the engine of the car and spotted Edd watching him. Immediately Edd tore his gaze away, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Kevin couldn't help but smile in return as he looked him over.

"Alright, your assignment is posted online. Remember, no class on Friday so please use that time to get this done."

Double D snapped his Calc book shut and gathered his notes, stuffing everything into his book bag. Climbing to his feet, he gazed over at Kevin one last time and this time when the redhead looked his way, he waved. He smiled when he received another wave in response, and headed towards his next class.

For Eddward and Kevin, things were not so friendly. Luckily the college finally got the pool back up and running, so there were no more jogs with the swim team. However hard Kevin tried to let Eddward go, he couldn't.

Just when he'd start to forget about the over-grown dork, he'd bump into him in the stairwell of the dorms, in the hall going to class, or in the cafeteria. Each time, Kevin eyed him like a piece of meat while Eddward would merely smirk and continue, sometimes he'd even dare to greet Kevin.

Kevin had just gotten to the cafeteria from practice, and had grabbed a tray when a heavy smell of chlorine water filled the air. The pungent scent instantly sickened the redheaded football player, nearly costing him his appetite and when the doors swung open behind him, the reason why strolled in, leading the vast amount of swim team members.

Kevin had been standing in line waiting for the chicken fried steak, but when Eddward and the rest piled in, he immediately skipped over the meat line to the salad bar and grabbed a PB&J sandwich instead. Given enough time, he wasn't too sore at Eddward for the comment he made, he was just not going to allow some lanky nerd into his brain like that.

As he crossed into the dining room of the café, he cursed when he didn't see any of the other football players there. In fact, he didn't see anybody he knew. He had no choice but to sit by himself, but he sat in the far corner, near the window. He non-too-gently dropped his tray onto the table and sat down, pulling out his phone.

He'd been texting his twerp all day, mostly boring crap like 'what are you doing' and stuff like that. Occasionally he threw in a racy text, something like asking Edd if he'd touched himself that week, or how big of a load he planned to blow inside of him when they saw each other.

He engrossed himself in looking over his messages and munching on his sandwich. He paid no attention to his surroundings like he should have. By the time he looked up, another tray had already been dropped in front of him, and the last person he wanted to see plopped down in the chair across from him.

"Bonne journée, monsieur." A flash of pearly white gapped teeth and that damned clinking of those dog tags.

Kevin glared at him. "What the fuck do you want?"

Eddward grinned at him, loving every drop of emotion Kevin was producing. "Goodness, we are irascible today."

A couple more guys on the swim team surrounded them, and Kevin fleetingly wondered if he were about to be in trouble. His sour look did not improve as Eddward spoke again. "I was merely hoping for the chance to speak with you before break. After all, you've _such_ a way with words, especially those boorish and dim-witted ones you love to use."

A few snickers went around the group. Kevin felt trapped as he eyed the men around him, and started to pick up his tray. Eddward wasn't finished though, he spotted the black phone in Kevin's grasp and his own hand darted out and snatched the plastic item.

That was more than Kevin could handle, he threw his tray to the side, heedless of where it clattered. He drew his fist back to nail that thieving idiot in the face, but he was jumped. His arms were restrained by at least a dozen hands, and it was all he could do to wrench and strain against them.

Eddward rested his head on one hand, a finger curling up over his mouth as he scrolled through Kevin's messages with Edd. Upon the more risqué messages, he couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips as a part of him deep inside that had long been forgotten was stimulated. He scanned the words, trying to find a name. All he came up with at first were pet names then finally, he found a message with the name Double D. This Double D character was very lucky to be on the receiving end of such lusty desire.

Kevin managed to wrench one arm free and lashed out, aiming for Eddward's eye, but he was once again bound by strong hands, and his fist stopped mere inches away. Eddward didn't even blink as he continued to nose his way through, scrolling back through past messages. He finally thought he was about to finish, when at the top of the list, he stumbled upon a picture of…himself?

His eyes narrowed and he brought the phone closer to inspect this picture. It was dark, the only light upon the boy's frame was from the flash of his phone. The boy was lying among blankets and pillows, his pale, shirtless torso exposed.

What struck Eddward was that the boy was exactly himself, the gap-teeth showing under a tiny smile, green eyes much like his own, his face was even the same shape. Black hair splayed out around his head like a dark crown, although he could see that along one side of his head was a large laceration, much like his own.

Eddward subconsciously reached up and touched the part of his hat that concealed his own scar. His eyes slowly broke away from the eyes staring back at him in the picture, and he looked up to Kevin, who was glaring at Eddward like a trapped wild animal.

"Who is this Double D? And I implore you, Kevin. Look around yourself before you ignore my question and foolishly attempt once more to cause me bodily harm."

Kevin wasn't stupid, there were times when he was dense, but he wasn't a complete idiot. He jerked against the guys that were keeping his arms from wrapping around Eddward's neck and never letting go.

"Tell your lackeys to get their motherfuckin' hands off of me, and I'll think about it."

Eddward bought his words, and nodded at the guys who immediately released him. He reached forward and snatched the phone back from Eddward, who really didn't try to keep it away. "He's _mine_. Y'know, something I _value_.Or is the 'concept of value' something that your dork brain can't understand? Oh, and by the way, if you ever try to take my phone again, you can kiss your face goodbye."

Eddward's face hardened into a glare, and Kevin could tell that he'd finally gotten back at the loser. He shoved his way through the guys standing around and stormed off. Although as soon as he reached the doors of the café, a smirk broke out over his face. He was in control now.

* * *

Fall Break came, and Edd was up and gone before Kevin had even awakened. When the freckle-faced ginger finally stirred and got out of bed, he found an empty side of the room and an empty part of his heart. He didn't realize how much he missed Edd until he was gone.

The four-eyed Kevin had no reason to go home for break, because his parents were on their anniversary trip in Europe. He didn't want to go home and face an empty house, so might as well save some gas money and deal with an empty dorm room.

Everything was just the same, except now it was boring. Not having to go to the bathroom to get dressed because he was too shy to undress in front of his roommate, was at first charming but Kevin found it was lonely. Breakfast was just another mundane task to accomplish without a friend to laugh and chatter away by your side. The café was extremely empty save for the two or three students that didn't go home for break.

The first day of break was incredibly boring for Kevin. He spent the morning playing his videogames, not being one to go out and enjoy the fresh air too much. He was mainly worried about what he would say when Eddward came, if he came.

Kevin thought about it, he hadn't actually told Eddward which dorm he was in, nor which room. Oh well, he supposed if Eddward _really_ wanted to talk, he could do some detective work.

It was around noon and Kevin was just thinking about taking his bike out around the town when there was a knock on his door.

He glanced at his phone, but there were no new messages about anyone coming to visit him. He was only half surprised, a small twinge in his gut told him who was at the door. When he crossed over to the room, he gripped the doorknob for a moment before pulling it open.

There, leaning against the doorway was a smirking Eddward, hands shoved in his pocket. Kevin didn't panic, but he certainly wasn't trusting.

"Hello, Eddward."

Eddward pushed himself up off the doorframe, surprised that his redheaded quarry actually spoke to him first. "Salutations, Kevin."

Kevin allowed Eddward into the room, mindful to keep his distance. He didn't want any sort of intimate contact with the athlete just yet. He watched as the raven-haired captain glanced around the room. He didn't seem too interested in Kevin's side, so much as the side where everything was neatly organized and cleaned.

Eddward eyed the room for a moment longer before turning back to Kevin. "Tell me, for how long do you have this room to yourself?"

An alarm rang in the back of Kevin's mind at the question. He knew he could ask why, but he would only be ignored. Instead, he shuffled his feet and looked away. "A while, I guess. Edd went home."

He didn't see the athlete in front of him tense up, until he turned around and faced Kevin. "Who did you say?"

"My roommate? His name's Edd, like you."

Eddward nodded slowly and moved to sit on the edge of Kevin's bed. He didn't say anything, already knowing exactly who he was, and put all the pieces together.

He was surprised when Kevin moved closer to him and asked him, "Why did you come here?"

Flashing his usual cocky smile, Eddward replied, "I wanted to discuss the matter of intimacy."

Immediately Kevin moved away from Eddward and went to sit on Double D's bed, keeping distance between them. He opened his mouth to tell Eddward to buzz off, and that it would never happen, but Eddward held him at bay with a hand.

"I am not implying that I immediately wish to jump into bed and copulate. All I am requesting today is that you give me a chance to learn more about you."

Kevin eyed him as he straightened up and moved toward him. "What do you wanna learn? All you have to do is ask."

That arrogant smile never left his face as he continued to advance on Kevin. The smaller redheaded boy found himself scooting backwards on the bed, trying to put space between him and the predator in front of him.

Eddward stopped when his hips met the side of the small bed and he leaned over Kevin. The smaller boy tried to put his hand on Eddward and stop him. "E-Eddward, don't…"

The larger raven-haired boy looked down upon Kevin, but for the first time, not with malice, or with devious intentions. He was curious about this frail boy.

"Let me see if I can put this in a more understandable way… I wish to find out what makes you feel good."

He reached up and grabbed Kevin's hand, ignoring his feeble attempts to push him away. Before Kevin knew what he was doing, Eddward had slid his arms around him and lifted him up off of the bed. "Edd! W-What are you doing?"

Eddward carried the paler boy over to his own bed, and deposited him. "We shouldn't do such things on your roommate's bed."

Kevin adjusted himself so he was facing Eddward, as he began to advance once more. Their faces were becoming dangerously close to one another as Edd knelt over the bed so he was eyelevel with him. As their mouths inched closers together, Kevin felt his eyelids starting their slow decent. "Edd…"

Eddward claimed his lips gently, experimenting. This was not his first kiss, but he could tell right away that it was Kevin's. Edd never let his eyes close, watching Kevin's face intently and he could tell that Kevin was flushed, and his eyes were open as well, staring back at him.

Eddward turned his head slightly and deepened the kiss. His tongue had been withdrawn up until then, careful to ensure that Kevin wouldn't shy away. Gently he traced Kevin's lips with the tip of his tongue. To his utter surprise, Kevin allowed him access and their tongues met in between. They danced for just a short time, from one mouth to the other.

Kevin eventually needed to pull away for air, and when he did he could only sit there and pant, watching Eddward's face. That had been his first kiss. His first kiss was with _Eddward_.

The athlete smiled at him gently, his own face flushed ever so slightly.

Eddward lifted a hand and placed it on Kevin's waist. Kevin glanced down at it before looking up to Eddward again. When his hand started to move gently, sliding underneath his shirt, that's when Kevin tried to stop him. "E-Edd…we really shouldn't."

Eddward wasn't going to slow down just yet, though. "What could be so shameful about exploring the human body?"

Kevin tried again, "B-Because, it's not _your_ body?"

That elicited a chuckle out of Eddward. "Touché, pumpkin. It is not mine… However, that is part of the contingency I asked for earlier."

Kevin felt a cold sweat run along his body. "W-What's that?"

Eddward's hand never stopped as they spoke, and was slowly taking Kevin's shirt up with it. "Your body…it is obviously different than mine. That intrigues me…I would like to be given the chance… to possess it."

That was when Kevin was finished. He turned his head away and grabbed Eddward's arm, halting his movements. This was what he didn't want. Eddward seriously thought that after four years of bullying him, he could just waltz into his dorm room and ask him for his body?

"N-No. That's not gonna happen. I know what you're doing."

Eddward tilted his head, deeply crushed at his rejection but not showing it. "What am I doing, Kevin?"

Kevin refused to meet Eddward's eyes. "This is just another way for you to humiliate and hurt me."

A moment passed, and Eddward could only watch Kevin flinch away from him. Then Eddward gently returned his hand to Kevin's waist. "No, Kevin. That's not what this is. I sincerely wish to be with you."

Kevin chanced a look at Eddward, to find him looking back at him with a gentle gaze. Instead of teasing him and reprimanding him with harsh words, the athlete softly caressed Kevin's skin.

"Why?"

"Because I have never met anyone like you before. You cross my mind more than anyone else."

Eddward was done with idle chit chat. He didn't want to sit there and talk about his feelings, he wanted to do something about them. With Kevin so vulnerable and seemingly willing in front of him, how could he express them any way else?

* * *

Meanwhile, back Peach Creek a car had been pulled into Double D's vacant driveway beside a cherry red motorcycle. Up the sidewalk a bit stopping at the front porch, two pairs of shoes had been carelessly tossed. On the other side of the locked door, the house was dark and empty, save for the light on in the upstairs hallway.

Following the hallway to the end, there were random articles of clothing scattered all about the floor, and at the end where the last door was left open slightly, sounds of passion and built-up lust could be heard.

The room was dark, so the two lovers couldn't see each other, but that didn't stop them from intertwining their bodies together.

Double D lay on his stomach, the sheets around him were a bundled mess. His head was turned to the side so he could get at least a little bit of a view as Kevin mercilessly thrusted into him from behind, and the boy still wearing his sock hat called his name desperately.

"K-Kevin!"

Kevin was beyond all rational thinking. The only thing that filled his mind was his Edd's body. He hadn't allowed Edd time to unpack or even do anything besides get out of the car. The moment they met, Kevin had him by the wrist, dragging his love right up to the bedroom, stripping as they went. He watched the side of Edd's face he could see, as his love's mouth opened slightly, and Kevin thrusted again deeply, making Edd whimper his name again. He leaned down and nipped at his lover's pale throat. God, it had been way too long.

"That's right, babe. Scream my name."

He pounded faster, but just as he started to feel himself slip into the waves of his climax, he pulled out sharply. Obviously Edd had neared his edge too, judging by the frustrated cry that tore out of his throat when Kevin pulled away.

With strong athletic arms, he grabbed Edd and flipped him over like he was nothing but a pancake. Before Edd could protest, or even make any noise at all, Kevin had lifted his hips up with one hand, and cupped Edd's face with his other, and re-entered him, now looking his love in the eye as he began to thrust again.

Edd arched his back, causing Kevin to slip in deeper, and cried out loudly. At the sudden depth Kevin was surrounded by, he was caught off guard. With an animalistic growl, he roughly pulled out and pounded back into Edd one harsh time, and released.

Before he let himself slip out of Edd, he leaned in, being as flexible as he was, and took Edd's hardness into his mouth. Edd's eyes rolled back slightly as he gasped and continued to whimper as Kevin's tongue swirled around him.

"K-Kevin… I'm about…to…"

He couldn't finish, Kevin wouldn't let him finish. The redhead bobbed his head down at a quickened pace, nearly deep throating his entire manhood. Kevin sucked on him in just the right way, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin, and with a loud cry Edd spilled into his mouth.

Kevin swallowed every drop, and pulled his limp member from within Edd. Falling to the bed beside him, Kevin lie motionless for a bit, just breathing deeply, and listening to Edd's soft pants beside him. He chuckled to himself as he slid his arm around his love's chest and brought him closer to claim his lips gently.

This was only the first day. Six more days just like this one was exactly what he needed.

* * *

**_End Chapter_**

* * *

I adore each and every review! Even the one-worded reviews. It feeds my fire, so even if you finish the chapter and the only word in your head is "cool.", review it, plz. Also, SUGGESTIONS. I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU WANT THE STORY TO GO.


End file.
